Letum Leverne
by LetumLeverne
Summary: A female only looking a way to venture with out her only friends. What will happen when all is lost? What will happen when she meets a man named Abel Leverne? What will Logan AKA Wolverine do?
1. The Rude Awakening

Author's Notes-

This is a story of my OC's. The original characters owned by the X-Men are not the main. My characters you can say are the main and the rulers of my own X-Men story.. Not long however, the origninal text set up was like a common chapter (holding 6-8 pages worth) yet, I pulled it down to bits of it. So it can be easier to read.

Enjoy..

* * *

**A** pounding noise against the flimsy steel walls of the warehouse began in an ear splitting second, startling me awake.

"Shannon get your ass up!" was followed after the noise.  
I shot up scared only to see the person who intruded my sleep. A stream of sunlight caught my eyes blinding me temporarily, I squinted.

"What the hell do you want, Daisuke?" The wake up call doesn't really give me any reason to be in a 'good' mood, frankly it pissed me off..

"Chill."

"How can I chill, dude. Sorry, my ears are bleeding now cause of you." I grimaced as my ears pounded. My over exaggeration made Daisuke smile.

He chuckles, " Right, super hearing. Just like a bat, huh?" I sigh at his comment and threw a metal, tomato soup can at him as hard as I could. It pinged him on the forehead and he rubbed it, blood trickled down from the red mark. He laughed shortly, "Want some blood, Mistress?" He held out his hand with a smudge of blood on it.  
Daisuke seemed to be the only one who does not fear me. Its nice however, his remarks sometimes aggravate me.

"Damn it.. Lion, if I want your putrid blood, I'd drain every ounce of it out of your body." I mumbled the last word out as I laid back down on my thin and heavily damaged mattress closing my eyes. I curled up under the itchy blanket. Daisuke strolled beside my bed, sitting on the floor. I peered through an eye at him as I felt him sit. He was smiling. "What?..", I asked annoyed.

"Awe, Don't be that way.. I'm sorry okay?"

"No your not!", my eyes opened and narrowed to him.

He roared in laughter, " Okay, okay. It was funny but,.. You gotta get up.." Saying the last sentence his face straightened up. His voice was stern. I sat up in my little crappy mistake of a bed and rubbed my eyes.

"What now?.."

"Scarlett."

"What she see?"

"The bloody, M.R.D."

"Mutant Response Division…?"

"Yeah. They might be stopping by. We need you up to help."

"That's all you filth ask for.." I grumbled throwing my feet over the side of my bed and stretches. I let out a deep sigh. Daisuke walked over to my side and holds his hand out to me, a gesture meaning 'let me help you up'. I held it and he pulled me up. We walked over to the rusted, large metal doors. Daisuke opened them up and we walked through a dim lighted room."Time?", I spoke rather tired.

"Now or the time they'll be here?" A deep however young female voice spoken.

"Both."

"Now is almost five p.m. The blokes will be here in an hour." The dark skinned girl crossed her arms. Her hair was a black and half her hair was extremely short and the other side hit her shoulder. Her clothes seem to have a 'punk' attitude as well. Not indicating that she is one..

"Thanks Scarlett."

"Anytime, Letum.", Scarlett's tone was soft even with her rough voice. She was polite, but who wasn't in this group? Well.. Daisuke, but he's not the brightest crayon in the box.  
Everyone in the room gave distance to me except for Daisuke. Everyone but for him showed fear to me in this way. As I paced back and forth in the room, waiting for the M.R.D.. Five minuets later, it was 5:50 p.m. I stopped with a sudden curiosity.

"What kind?"

"What?" A man with spiked hair rose from his chair slowly to walked to a mini, beaten up fridge we held at the corner of the room. Stolen of course.

"The M.R.D! What kind of tehnology, people are coming?.." There was a hint worry in my voice.

"Well… uhm.. Scarlett..?" Everyone else became scared, my tone caused fear in them. My tone wasn't threatening yet they feared it?.. However, they continue to act this way. Stupid.  
Scarlett's face rose, tilting upward towards the ceiling. Her eyes glowed with an electric blue, she then began to mumble words.

"Scar?.. What do you see?" Daisuke asked.

"I see… I see five humans. They are holding guns and are wearing protective gear. Lion, that's what I see."

"Where are they?", He asked another.

"Five minuets away. They are riding in a military like jeep," Scarlett gave off a hum. Like she was thinking. "A U.S. Army Humvee. Not sure what model." Her eyes returned to her honey brown hue. She looked to me. "Those are the only machine based technology they are bringing."

"Okay. Got it. Once again thank you, Scarlett."

"No problem." Scarlett tossed her body onto the wooden makeshift table and puts her hands behind her onto the table supporting her while she leaned back.  
I thought for a moment of my plan to take the men out and or run them off.

"Well.. Quick Shot and Daisuke are coming with me. Scarlett stay.", I ordered this strongly.

"Like I can do anything anyways." Scarlett rolled her eyes.  
Quick Shot. The man with the lime green liberty spikes scoffed.

"Sit there and look pretty, Scarlett.", He commented smuggly and then out we went to meet the M.R.D.

* * *

Wrote this quiet some time ago. It seems to me to be badly written so I may go back to revise it heavily.

As all authors request... Review this story please.


	2. I Could Have Believed

Author's note-- May be short the story may be slow. However, I promise, it'll be more up beat soon. The shortening up the story thing makes it seem slower than it is (I made the real one Chapter shorten up into smaller bits of chapters which is this).

* * *

**The** sun was setting out side and the military vehicles drove in. The men jumped out and made a straight, horizontal line in front of us. My group was in a line as well; Daisuke on my right and Quick Shot on my left.

"Mutants! Give up and come with us." Said a man in uniform. "If you don't. We'll take you back by force.." The men in the line rose their rifles aiming at me and group. Quick Shot smirked and blinked his eyes five times. Disarming the men of their rifles by launching them thirty feet from their hands.  
The men began to reach to their waists' sides.

"Pistols." I whispered to my group. Daisuke in a second grabbed a large muscular man and put him in a hold, in split seconds he was on the ground unconscious.  
I stretched my arm out as well as my fingers. Concentrating on the men, their position was stunned. Their struggles was only known by the tingling on my finger tips. I walked slowly to the man that shouted orders to me and my men. I lifted his helmet viewing his face. I smiled sweetly.

"What the hell is this, you bloody bat." The man spat in my face. His accent was Scottish. I grimaced, baring my fangs to him. My fingers tensed and he and his men let out a low whimper. I wiped his spit from my face.

"I'm not a bat!" I hissed lowly. The men at my hold was stricken with fear. They said nothing and just stared at me, I don't know if they were even listening to me or not however, I did not care. "Now leave and say nothing of this.." I let my possession down. "Or I'll drain you worthless life away." I glared at them as they ran off. One scrambled off to only trip and face plant the dirt covered ground. Lion quickly ran over and grabbed his jacket from behind lifting it.

"Can we have some fun with this little man?" He shot a large smile at me.  
I gave him a blank look and shook my head slowly as if to tell him 'your an idot' and I turned away and walked back to our shack of a house with Quick Shot at side.

"You lucky bastard." Daisuke said roughly and laughed. It was followed by a loud noise of the man's body hitting the ground by being dropped from Daisuke's grip. Few seconds later, the man frantically got up and ran off to the vehicle, almost tripping again along the way.  
Daisuke was back at my side now. Beaming with delight," We didn't do much but boy did you see the look on their poor faces? Scared the living hell out of them!" He threw his head back with laughter.

"Yeah, I think someone crapped their pants. I can smell it from one of them!", Quick Shot was laughing as well.. We all laughed. For that moment, I could have believed we were all friends…

* * *

As always - Review please.


	3. Kut Torn

****

Author's Note -

Another short, easy to read chapter.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

****When** we entered the warehouse, Scarlet was on the makeshift table filing her nails.

"Back so soon?.." She said without surprise. She didn't glance at anyone. For her polite act could have fooled you that she wasn't a snot.

"Yep.", Quick Shot said quickly.

"Shannon scared the hell out of them.", Daisuke chuckled, enthused of the evening.

"Letum?.. Gosh, with her red changing eyes should scare the living shit out of them. Plus.. We all know-"

"Scarlet, shut up! Don't treat her harshly, your afraid of her. You shouldn't be talking.", Quick Shot snapped in my defense. Daisuke stood in front of me and leaned down closer to my face, his eyes stuck to mine. It was so close it felt like he was going to kiss me. Before I could do anything to protest his distance, he stood up and looked to Scarlet grinning.

"Her eyes isn't red. Their a very pretty green." I blinked at his saying. It was strange to get a comment like that.

"You twit. Her eyes change colors!" Scarlet's voice carried venom.

"You know what, at least she can kick ass unlike you! If it wasn't for your sense of the future you wouldn't be here. Also, Shannon can kick you out to the M.R.D if she wanted to, dombo. Idiot."

"Well-" Scarlet was interrupted by me.

"Shut up you stupid children! God you guys are annoying. Scarlet, get some air, your way to out of control. I don't like your rude outbursts. Daisuke chill, you too, Quick." I gave Scarlet an annoyed look. Her smell told me she was scared. She quickly slid out of the warehouse. I sighed. Controlling these people sometimes called for yelling, its dumb sometimes. I started my way to the sleeping area where everyone shared the room. Daisuke grabbed my arm and sat me at a plastic create. "Wait, what?", I asked kind of annoyed. Quick Shot grabbed a bucket and turned it upside down to sit on. Daisuke did the same.

"We have an idea.", Quick Shot said.

I rose an eyebrow. I looked at Quick Shot and then to Daisuke, "What idea?"

"We are living in a kut torn! Shit tower. We deserve better. It's not fair that we are in here, no electricity, no running water, no bathroom, no nothing. Just crummy mattresses and a battery powered mini fridge. We don't have money because mutants aren't allowed to be hired. So we devised a plan." Daisuke told me in his Dutch accent.  
Before they told me I got the idea.. Robbing a bank. I shook my head viciously tossing my hair back and forth.

"We can't do that. Robbing a bank is too much!" My eyes were wide. How could they think that?! I know we stolen a lot of things but we needed too. However, we have what we need and we been doing fine.

"Shannon aren't you sick of the port-o-potty? It stinks and I'm sure you want a 'clean', bathroom. We need a shower too. We can't just use rest stops and clean up there. It's not right!.. Shannon,.. We are getting the bank on the corner. Please, will you do this with us? We nee-"

"Of course you need me! You always do.. God damn you people. I've been fine for well over a hundred-sixty years! You guys complain too damn much..", I shook my head with sadness and got up to slam the doors to the sleeping chambers and entered. I then fell into the thin mattress hurting my self when the shock wasn't absorbed. Yet, I didn't care. All I wanted was to get away from this all. Then soon I fell asleep in a unbroken peace. No one bothered me with a single word in this evening..

* * *

Review please?


	4. The Corner Bank

**The** next day, I woke up in the night. Did I sleep for an hour or two?.. How long?.. I looked around the dark, seeing through it clearly unlike normal people. No Scarlet. No Daisuke. No Quick Shot? I shrugged it off and got up to walk to the rusted doors. I heard no noise, I slam the doors open, I see no people. I felt a weird chill. This emptiness isn't right. Almost eerie. I went to the battery powered clock, and of course it's battery powered, everything here is. The clock informed me that it was midnight. The date was at the corner.. It said it was September 29th. The day after I argued the point on the robbery.. I turned from the clock on the wall and stared at the dirt ground. _They didn't_, I thought. For a second longer. I got a compulsion to run to the corner bank. It's closed however, being a locked up building didn't keep mutants out. I shot out of the warehouse and bolted to the bank they told me they were going to.

When I was at the large building, a large window was broken into.  
"God, their that stupid?!" I cursed under my breath, obviously a better break in is possible.. I think I now regret not coming in the first place. I sighed and climbed into the bank, making sure not to hurt myself with the shards of glass. No noise happened in the building. _At least they got the alarm system.. _I sighed. I trudged along the center of the bank with my trench coat flowing behind me. I looked around as I hear faint breaths. I heard a groan and it distinctly sounded like Daisuke's. I quickened my pace to the noise. As I closen to the area, blood struck my nose. "This isn't good. Oh god, Quick Shot. Daisuke. Scarlet." Their blood came stronger until I came to a room. The scent was everywhere. For what reason?.. Their bodies, there they laid. Scarlet was propped up against the wall with her stomach ripped and eyes open. A picture of her horror was frozen on to her face when she was murdered. Everything of her reminded me of a lamb. On the other side of the room was Quick Shot. His arm was torn off and his shoulder bled profusely with half of his head was dangling on a vain. I gasped and shuddered of this sher sight of horror. Another smell of blood was Daisuke's.. I gasped searching franticly for my member of my group. "Daisuke!" I yelled in fear of him dieing. I must let him know I am here! I can hear him breathing he's alive. _Don't give up please, Daisuke_. A loud groan came from a corner. It startled me making me spin around quickly. What I saw was a corner and in the corner was Daisuke, he was bleeding everywhere like everyone else was. Tears formed to my eyes and my face stricken in horror. I ran to Daisuke's side, and pulled him to my lap. His right leg was broken and his arm has a large, deep gash. He wasn't as heavily harmed as the others however, he didn't look great.. "Daisuke. I am so sorry.. I should have gone!" I began crying, I laid my cheek on the top of his blood soaked head. Daisuke laid his hand on mine.

"No… N-no.. W-we should have listened.. Not to go.." Daisuke's breathing was rigid and rough. It sounded painful.

"Don't talk, please. Don't." I started to get worked up into a sob.

He gave a breath that was meant to be a chuckle," You've always had… a g-good heart.."

"Shut up.. Please. Your hurt.. Daisuke.."

He smiled as I was crying my heart out over him, "Shannon, Ever wondered why I… never called you Letum?.."

"I don't care!" I cried. "Please save your breath Daisuke."

"It's because, I … love you and Shannon is such a beautiful name.. Shan-Shannon. Your beautiful. I love you..", He spoke in his Dutch accent that made me cry even harder.

"Daisuke, hang in there please!.. I love you too Daisuke…"

"Shannon, you got to leave now." His voice managed to get stern.

"No! I will not!" I couldn't believe of him asking this.

"Go!" Daisuke yelled. "Shannon, leave. I love you."  
I felt if I stay he'll be in more pain. Reluctantly, I got up and started to run off. Almost halfway out. I heard something mechanical come after. I spun around on the balls of my feet. The M.R.D.'s scorpion. My eyes widened as is came closer to me. I ran even faster to the exit and looked back to the thing after me. I ran smack into a firey hot body. I looked at who I ran into and my eyes widened in fear. It was a tall man with blond hair and he was smiling. I couldn't speak a word. When I tried, my lips trembled. The man grabbed my arm firmly as he used a lighter, he grabbed the flame ,and shot it at the robot. It blew up after a hit. As it did, I felt the heat emit off of it. I shielded my face with my arm of the heat. When it was over, the blond looked down at me.

"Hey cutie." He grinned. I was still with fear. I was silent. "Don't talk much eh?" I looked down at his remark.

"No,….. I can.." The man grinned at my reply.

"Great!… I know who you are and I'm wondering if you might wanna join my group.. You seem pretty lonely with you loss now." I was surprised. All my fear was replaced with suspicion. Did this man help kill my comrades? Rage filled my body at the thought.

"Did you kill them?" I spoke lowly.

"No, I watched them die though.."

"You watched them?!" I looked up to him at glared.

"Whoa, sorry. Didn't know I had to." He held up one hand as if he gave up.

"Couldn't you do something?", Tears continued their way down my face as I spoke in a broken voice.

"No, not really. Could have though. But…" The man puckered his lips. "They wouldn't let me." The man's face screamed 'lie'. I wanted to get angry at him. I wanted to kill him. However, I couldn't find my power, I couldn't kill someone out of suspicion. What if they wouldn't let him?.. My mind pictured Scarlett's screaming and Quick Shot's howling for help as his arm was taken off. Daisuke in the corner immobilized by his broken leg. I just couldn't believe the man with his 'they wouldn't let me statement. I pulled my arm from the man's grip. It failed as he griped tighter. "Come on, come with me please? I know that dump you stay at. You can live a better life with me.", the man's voice was pleading and his smile was mischievous.

"Let me go." The man's grip startled me. I couldn't find my strength or anything. I was in complete shock.

"Oh, I don't want to do this the hard way.", The blond man pulled a syringe from a case in his pocket. My eyes grew large. Is he going to kill me?! I tried pulling away however couldn't. I grew frantic in his grasp.

"Let me go! Please!" I shouted, cursing under my breath. The needle just inches from my skin. "No!" I closed my eyes tightly imagining the needle entering my arm, then, few seconds passed, nothing proded my body. I opened my eyes to see the man's arm grabbed by a stranger. He pressed his wrist pressure point and released the needle letting it fall to the ground. The blond let his grip on me loosen as well.

"Leave her alone.", The dark haired man spoken lowly. I said nothing but stepped back from the two. The event was unreal and so quick. "Pyro, you have no business with her. So just piss off." The man shoved the blond off, he shoved Pyro off.  
The dark haired man came closer to me and I stumbled back and fell on my rear. I stared at the man with wide eyes. What's going to become of me now?.. Will I be like Daisuke and the rest?..

"Leave me alone!" I spoke or rather screamed. I closed my eyes flinching away and again silence. When I opened them, the man's hand was out to me to grab on to. It reminded me of Daisuke. I was weary of his hand and just stared at it.

"Take it. It's okay.", I looked to the man's face, it was friendly and sympathetic. As I looked at the man, I hesitantly grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I noticed that his skin was way darker than mine. He was tan and I looked like the whitest thing on earth. His hand was warm in mine as well. I relaxed my body for his smell and energy didn't seem threatening. I looked over his shoulder to see Pyro swing at him with his arm, my body tensed as I tried to warn the man of the oncoming attack. Before I could, the man released my hand and spun around to catch his arm and punched him square in the face. I heard the contact and also heard cartilage crunching. He broke his nose.

"Son of a.." Pyro kneeled over and held his nose, it was bleeding by the hit.

"Just run off and tell Magneto that you lost your target." The man gave Pyro a death glare as he picked himself up off the ground and ran. Ha,.. That's what _I'm_ suppose to do.

"You okay?.." The man's look on his face was extreme worry. Never saw something like that directed to me.

"Uhm…. M-me?" I stuttered.

"Yes, you!" The man smiled.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Okay.. To be honest I don't know you too well.. I kind of just walked by to see this.", He looked embarrassed. "Hope Pyro isn't you boyfriend or something.. I just took the suspicion on Magneto.. However, I could be wrong."

"Oh! He's not." The scene made it look so?.. I was in away offended by his comment.

"Well.. I over heard you have no place. So you can stay with me if you want.."

"I can't."

"Parents." He gave a short laugh. His comment made me laugh loudly. It was hilarious to see how much he 'didn't' know. I'm known all over in New York!

"Sir, I don't have parents. Died long ago."

"Oh, mine too. So why are refusing my offer?.." He grabbed my arm as we began to walk off quickly. "Don't want to be caught at the scene." He told me why we are moving.

"I don't want to live with others.." I pulled my arm away after replying and tried running back to the bank. I couldn't leave Daisuke like that, dead or not. He is the only one who ever loved me and that's worth giving him a proper burial.

"Hey, wait! You can't go back!" He grabbed the back of my coat.

"Why not?!" I struggled. "My friends are in there!" I cried, now that they were gone. I considered them my friends. Even Scarlett was my friend. The man frowned and threw me over his shoulder and started to run.

"Forgive me but you can't. Your friends are dead. The explosion wouldn't left any remains…" My struggles grew faint and were replaced with tears. They disappeared? No trace?… They died and I'm crying. No traces of their existence and I'm sobbing. They, the only people to stay with me and talk to me. I didn't care if they feared me, I didn't care if their words were hateful. As long they were with me I was fine. Now I long for Daisuke's mean comments and Scarlett's polite yet rude attitude. Even Quick Shot's lame jokes. I want them now for comfort.  
Moments later I was far from the bank and was set down behind a building. The man kneeled to my level.

"I'm sorry for your loss… I'm Abel, by the way." His voice was calm and nice.

"What was in the syringe Pyro held?" I asked. "It's okay.." I replied to his sorry comment.

"It's a knock out drug in liquid state .. He planned to take you back to his well leader. Magneto. Tried it once with me." He pointed to himself and smiled brightly, like he accomplished something. I looked at him dazed.

"Why?"

"He thinks you have potential you see?.. He wants you for his own needs. You have something he wants, to put it simple."

"Oh… Okay." I began to get up slowly.

"Wait!" Abel grabs my hand and I feel a tingling sensation throughout my body. I jerk my hand back startled by the feeling.

"What are you doing?" I watched him carefully.

"Calm down, I was seeing if your hurt."

"If I ever was, I would have healed by now." I rubbed my hand that he grabbed and looked at him softly.

"Oh..? Cool."

"It's in the package deal." I smiled dimly. "Want to chill with me?.." For some reason, I wasn't ready for him to go yet.

"Ah… I suppose I got all day. What you got in mind?" He smiled back as my devious mind went to work.

"I got an Idea.." I grabbed his arm and pulled him running as fast as his body could keep up. I'm going to show what I did with my friends.


	5. Pranking

**I** ran up pulling Abel up a fleet of stairs leading up to the roof of a building in the crowded area of town. When at the top I leaned over the railing to view the streets.  
"Okay why are we here?.." Abel looked around at the sun rising scenery.

"We are here to have fun." I smiled. "I've been here with my friends, Quick Shot, and Daisuke." Saying their names softened my face, remembering them gave me grief. I felt Abel's hand touch my back and he rubbed it softly, comforting me.

"So what fun do we do here?.."

"Well.." I smiled again. "We are going to irritate the people of New York city."

"What?"

"You can call it 'pranking'." I turned to him with a smile.

"Oh… So are we dropping eggs on them or what."

"I don't have eggs and defiantly no." I giggled. Abel shot me a weary look.

"So we are using?.."

"We are using this." I stretched my arm out and pointed to a man outside a café and concentrated on him. He stopped eating his pastry and I flicked my finger causing him to throw his food at a blonde girl walking by.

"Duck." I sat down pressing my back to the concrete wall railing. I smiled and kneeled, peering over the wall to see the happening.

"Why duck, and are you insane, this isn't pranking..!", He forced a whisper.

"Lot of people know me in New York. If they see me, they'll know it's a prank. And yes it is." I giggled as I saw the girl slap the man and sped off on the direction she was initially heading. The pastry was all over and in her 'was' pampered hair.

"Wonder why?" He laughed. I looked over to him smiling.

"Nope not for pranking. I just do it since I got the bad rep already."

"So how'd you become rogue?" Same question I get from everyone

"No one would take me in. It's because everyone knows I'm mutant. No way of hiding it."

"Why?" His curiosity got to him. For meeting him the first time, he's talkative. I'm not complaining. I'm just saying.

"Living too long, the word of me spreads fast and passes generations.", I looked at his face. He was dazed, surprised of that little factoid.

"What?.. You look fifteen! How old are you?" Okay his question is pretty good considering how little I ever get it.

"Not sure, started counting a hundred-sixty years ago. I age every…" I puckered my lips in thought. "Every, ten to twelve years. I think." I fiddled with my fingers. I broke the question asking and stood up again looking down at the people.

"Okay, your turn!" I pulled him by his hand and handed a pebble. "Throw it magic hands." He plucked the pebble from my hands and looked at me.

"Throw it?"

"Well, I am sure your healing powers can't do crap. Well except for.. You know." I laughed.  
The tall tan man smirked at me and threw the pebble up in the air. He tossed his hand up to it as if he's catching it and the rock stopped. I was awed.

"Levitation?"

"Kind of." He smiled brightly, oddly the smile captivated me. "More like matter manipulation." He split the rock in half and it made no sound. As it doubled, it looked doughy and when the split was done, the rock exterior returned.

"Whoa.."

"I know." He grinned.

"So what you going to do?.."

"Pick someone."

"Really?"

"Yep." I looked around in the crowd and searched a target.

"Hmm… How bout.." I saw two people walking by together down the side walk, they looked like a couple. The 'holding hands' part didn't give that away at all.., "Them." I pointed to them.

"Okay. They will do." The couple walked by a group of people as the girl was by a man, Abel tossed the rock at her rear and the other at the back of the man's head. The girl turned around to the man that she suspected to touch her butt. She yelled ,"Hey!" The man beside her turned as well, yelling. The men that were yelled at were obviously confused and had no idea of what's happening. Their faces were priceless. Me and Abel began laughing and then someone yelled, "Hey it was them!" I ducked down.

"Oh crap."

"What."

"They saw us."

"Huh?.." More people circled the building we were at yelling.

"The bat's at it again!"

"Get down here, Bitch!"

"You're a terrorist!"

"Vial vampiric mutant scum!"

I frowned at the insults, "We gotta' go now. The M.R.D. might be coming." I stood up grabbing his hand and ran to the other side of the roof, there was a door, and we used it to escape. As I ran down the stairs with Abel at toe.

"Why were they calling you those names."

"I told you I have a bad reputation."

"But what did you do?"

"I told you! I am a mutant. They hate me for my powers." I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, his questions made me feel anger. It wasn't my fault to be born this way. I turned to face him and his face turned from curious to sympathy. He pulled me into a hug and my eyes widen from shock. He's hugging me? "Le- Let me go!" I yelled stammering on my first word.

"Don't cry. It's okay." Wait, I was crying? I didn't hug him back however I did touch my face. It was warm and wet, I was shedding tears. Abel hugged me tighter and I had the urge to hug him back. I had this strange feeling that I never had before and I didn't know how to react to it. I pushed him away and ran out of the exit doors without saying a word. The only thing I surely knew was that he can't be around me anymore, it's too much of a risk. I need to get away from him so I can save his life from me. As I bolted out the door and shoving the crowd of people away, some falling down. I heard Abel call after me, telling me to 'wait'. I ran quickly down the street away from everything. Abel ran out the door and was pelted with rocks of the angry crowd, I could tell he was coming after me.  
As I found a safe place I stopped and turned to see Abel following me. He stopped in front of me.

"I said wait." He was breathing hard from his run after me. "I never got your name.."

"And you won't." I looked away and started to walk away. I couldn't get too attached to the man, I avoided a long explanation. Shortly, I hit a wall. Not any wall, the wall was 'see' through and it shimmered lightly. I touched the wall in front of me and it was smooth as marble. I turned back.

"Please tell me your name. If I won't see you again, that at least you should do.." His voice sounded almost sad and his eyes gave off a golden look, they were beautiful however, I kept my eyes away from his.

"My name is Shannon.. Can I go now?" I crossed my arms waiting for his answer.

"Yeah… But if you ever need a place to stay, you can always come to Professor X's mansion. I'm sure you know about it. It's in Rochelle, New York." Oh I know about that place. It has all the low class mutants and high. Every variety and size, even color.

"I know the place. So I am taking it that your part of the x-men tree house club, huh?" He ignored my insult and smiled," Yeah. 'The Sire'. Or just 'Cern'."

"I'm called Letum.." I looked down at the name. Yep, I am my name, my name isn't me.

"That a made up word?.." He made a face.

"No.. Latin, my last name.. I should be leaving.."

"Okay.." His voice lowered. "Remember, you can always stay with me and well yeah."

"I know.." I turned and left to the warehouse without turning back. The sooner I leave, the faster I forget..


	6. The Decision

At my warehouse, it was terribly empty, and it was almost scary. My mind flickered to the past and present. One second I saw Scarlett filing her names with her legs crossed and another I saw just a table or chair. Once I swore I heard Daisuke and was only led to disappointment and sadness as soon as I rushed into the room I thought I heard him in. I heard a rapping on the dusty, battery powered, mini fridge hoping it to be Quick Shot. However, it was just an old rat trying to scratch it's way through the door to get whatever it smelled inside. I frowned and fell to my knees. I started sobbing. My friends were gone and just this day, I realized what they were to me when it was too late. Daisuke died saying he loved me. Scarlett I yelled at. Quick Shot, I barely had a conversation with.. I felt as if their death was of me, it was. I caused death to whoever I was with.

"I should just die!" I sobbed hard, trying to gasp for air in-between sobs. I leaned over on the dirt ground, holding to the dirt in my hands tightly. As I began to stop crying, I lifted my head up with tears running down my face, I sniffled. My deep red hair hung in front of my face as I stared at the ground. "Daisuke would have told me to 'stop crying you bat'… with his big smile.. God! I threw a can at his head making him bleed! I was so mean… I am so sorry Daisuke…." I took in a deep breath wiping my face of my tears.  
I heard the front door of the warehouse open, I straightened up. Hoping for the impossible, hoping for Daisuke or Quick Shot or Scarlett. "Hel-Hello?" I said through my sniffs. I saw a dark silhouette appear. He was a big and tall man. He reminded me a little of Quick Shot. "Quick?.. That you?!" I smiled a bit wishing, however it disappeared as the man began to chuckle.

"So your that Shannon girl everyone fears?…" As the man's face came to my vision, he was scared up and to others, he'd be frightening.

"Yeah. What do you want!" I glared at the intruder. What right does he have to enter a place that is not his.

"Oh feisty." He smiled as he inched closer. "I see your friends are gone and you need company."  
The man disappeared and appeared closely to my face, my eyes widen in surprise. I could have sworn my heart stopped."May I accompany you miss?" He smirked as he touched my face, I slapped his hand away.

"Please go away." I turned my face from his. He scoffed and grabbed my face, forcing it to face him.

"Your quick to bite huh?" I glared.

"I can bite you if you want me to." I bared my fangs to him, surprisingly it gave him pleasure. He slapped me quickly.

"I like the way you talk but be respectful." He grabbed my wrist and pulled my body up by the waist. He pressed my body to his. I tried moving away, using all my force to get away from his closeness. It was no use! Each pull I gave, his grip tightened.

"Let go!" I yelled at him. He smiled as he began to kiss my neck. "Let go now!" I yelled even more louder and I pulled my other hand to his face, he began to scream as he started to shrink up like a prune. He let go of me and dropped to his knees, he looked like an eighty year old man. I pulled my hand from his face and he screamed even louder, like someone was skinning him alive, his body began to fill up slowly to it's youthful state. I grabbed my wrist and pulled it to my chest. I stared at his body as he heaved breaths.

"What did you do to me?" He growled.

"I told you to let go. I had no choice. Please leave." I looked away from him. I heard him get up and limp out. I felt disappointed that I couldn't handle it another way. He was so close to death… If Abel was here, he'd be afraid of me.. Wait, why do I care? I walked to the back room to the sleeping chambers to see four mattress. Instead of going to mine, I went to Daisuke's. I was hoping that I'd feeling his energy if I was near his belongings. I laid on his bed in fetal position. His bed was really springy and it hurt to sleep on.. It reminded me when were looking for these mattresses and he argued on how I should have the one I have and that he like this one. I knew he was lying.. He was so kind to me. I closed my eyes and started to cry silently, I remembered everything of my dead friends. In the end, my memories were their death. I opened my eyes to awake from the memory. I sat up and wiped my tears with the backside of my wrist. I thought about the future. _Since the mutants are now after me and my group is gone. I'm more vulnerable in this day and age. I need more people. I can't go on the streets and recruit. I never found my group like that_. As I thought I remembered how I remembered Scarlett. She was raped by a man and was crying on the sidewalk in the rain. I had to take her in to protect her. To think I almost was her earlier.. Daisuke, I found beating a man. The beaten man looked like he was on the verge of death and I saved both him and Daisuke. I saved Daisuke from being caught by the M.R.D. Quick Shot was homeless. He was starving until I asked him to move in with me. I didn't recruit any of them. I just helped them.. I guess Daisuke was right.. I did have a good heart. However, what of me?.. I'll die if a mutant gang surrounded me.. Should I join Abel's home?.. Wouldn't I be intruding?.. I'm sure most of them don't want me for my reputation.. I looked down in thought. I was unsure of myself. This wasn't the first time I have. I fell on Daisuke's bed and pulled his covers over me and fell asleep.

_Mommy?.. _I couldn't speak. I found myself bound up and gagged behind a wall with a peeping hole. This female woman was being beaten before my eyes and she was screaming bloody murder. What she was beaten with was a bat with a nail at the end. Blood splattered everywhere, even on me.  
_Mom!_ My screaming was muffled and I couldn't help but call this woman 'mom'. She had snow blonde hair and pale. She was tall and thin. Her face was blood covered with puncture holes from the bat.

"St-stop… Mercy.." The voice was like bells and she whimpered as she laid on the rough wooden floor. Her clothing was really old like in the 1700s'. It was an ivory color. The man laughed demonically refusing to back down from the beating.

"You hold a vampire! You shall perish in hell with her!" He yelled vainly at the helpless female on the floor. He hit her extremely hard with the bat like weapon on the head, I heard the contact ,and I heard the nail slam into her skull. I began to cry, I knew she died right there from blood loss and the intense beatings. This woman, died of a fate that I would have gotten. The man came my way and whacked the weapon on the wooden wall I was at. Each 'thwack' of the bat on the wall my fear grew intensely, I knew I was going to die her painful fate, I just knew it. When he broke his way through, he entwined his hand in my red hair, I then notice there my hair was shorter and my body smaller. I seemed like a child. He tossed me across the room to the blonde woman, my face to hers, bounded and all..


	7. Abel Saw Me Naked

FINALLY! Some X-Men are introduced..!

* * *

As I walked up a dirt road, I saw a big, beautiful building. I've seen it once or twice however never 'this' close!  
"God damn. Do they need it this big...?" Seriously they could fit thirty-five or even more elephants in there if they wanted to! I strolled up to the gate and there was a speaker and a security camera. I looked up at the camera and to the speaker, I pushed the red button. "Uhm.. He-hello?" I stammered, feeling like an idiot talking to herself.

"Welcome, how may I assist you?" The voice was loud. For a welcoming person, the voice was startling.

"Well… is Abel there?"

"Last name?" Is there really more than one Abel..?

"I, uhm.. Don't know but if you let me in I could find him.."

"No! You have to know his information." All the sudden from across the lawn, Abel was there. He waved to me, running to me almost tripping, may I add. I gave a little laugh as I saw him running almost tripping over nothing.

"Hey, lady, name is Abel Leverne. Password, The Sire."

"Access granted." The gates opened and the man ran to me and hugged me in a tight embrace. I patted his back lightly.

He smiled brightly and his movements were excited, "I thought you'd come! I missed you, you know?"  
His welcoming was very nice however, new sentences to me such as 'I missed you'.

"You too." I spoke shyly. "..Coincidence that you happen to be out today."

"Oh yeah, I just went to get the paper…" He squinted his eyes. "The paper boy didn't do his rounds today… So are you staying..?" He began smiling hopeful.

"Why not?" I shrugged with the backpack over my shoulder. "I got my things, let's have a sleepover!"

"How long is this sleepover date?" He smiled as he walked slowly to the mansion. I followed.

"Well.. For a couple days or so, I guess." I never really thought of how long I'd stay. Not too long though." I just learned his last name.. It seemed very fitting for his personality and power.. It's very lovely as I think of it.

"You know what your last name means right?.." I looked over to him while walking. He looked back.

"Nope. Why, you know?"

"Yep. It's Swedish."

"Really?"

"Yeah.." We stepped up the steps of the large home. We stopped at the door and I smiled at him, "It means 'life'." We smiled at each other, it lasted for a short moment. It was ended by me blushing and turning away shyly.

"Well.. Here is your home for awhile." He opened the doors to view the grand stair case leading up to rooms and people walked around like school was in session. It looked so perfect and nice. It was nothing I deserved at all.

"Well are you going to come in or are you going to just stare?" He laughed softly and I was snapped out of thought.

"Oh, right. Yeah let's go in." As I walked in, Abel followed and closed the door behind him. I saw a small, brown haired girl walked up with a big smile.

"Hello, I am Kitty. You?"

"Uhm…" Should I say my name?

"Her name is Shannon. People call her Letum." Abel cut in and answered for me. The girl's willing smile became forced. I could tell my name disgruntled her.

"Oh. Her?"

"Yes, her. She's going to stay with us for a bit." Abel continued smiling as I just shyly stood there watching the happening.

"Great.. But did you run this by Logan or Professor?" The girl seemed as if she tried getting rid of me. No surprise. I expected this. I sighed.

"No. I thought I didn't have to."

"I think you should tell them before she stays." Kitty said blankly and glance at me. She turned away and walked off.

"Well… I guess we should."

"Do you think they'll accept me?" I asked, worried. I didn't want to stay out alone anymore.

"I think so." He smiled as he pulled me to a hall. At one of the doors it said 'Professor X's office' and beside it had benches. He gestured me to sit as he knocked. There was a small boy sitting on the other bench across from me. He looked down sadly like he was in trouble.

"Come in!" A older voice sounded off. Abel walked in.

"Hello Professor, Logan." He closed the door. I however, continued listening.

"You want the girl to stay?" The tone of his voice I could tell he was smiling, the old man was. Before he said this, Abel didn't say a word. The Professor was a mind reader.

"Who?" A deeper voice chimed in, I was guessing the voice was of Logan's.

"Shannon, Logan." Abel informed.

"I think it'll be okay with me." The Professor told however I could tell that someone had a disagreement.

"Shannon who..?" Logan asked.

"Letum", Professor X said simply.

"She cannot stay." This shocked me. I can't stay?! Why? The boss already said I could?..

"Why not!?" Abel was in much shock as I was.

"She can take care of herself. Professor, you do understand?" Logan pleaded. I listened in carefully. A moment passed then the older man began to speak.

"I understand you had a past relationship with her of some kind. However, this will be ok. She's staying.."Logan? That Logan?! I was completely surprised to find him here. I heard Logan grumble. He gave up. The door began to open and Abel exited. I stood up quickly with my bag in hand.

"Your staying." He smiled.

"Great." I smiled softly back.

* * *

My room was next to Abel's. I guess because even the Professor known people already hate me even without knowing me. So he placed me near someone who liked me. That was kind… I guess.

"Room 666 is your room Shannon." Did this scream irony?

"Lovely."

"My room is across yours." He pointed to his room. It was room 560.

"Okay." He handed my room key and hugged me quickly from the side. I looked at the key.

"Get situated and when you're done, knock on my door." He smiled and turned to his door, unlocking it. He walked in and closed the door. I did the same, I unlocked, walked in, and close the door. The room was big and roomy. One bed was set at the side of the room. It was well made and the mattress looked like a wonder to sleep on. I walked over to it and laid down, letting my bag sit at the side of the bed. The bed… The bed was like heaven. I snuggled up to the blanket. Last time I slept or even touched a bed like this must have been seventy years ago. I smiled and smelled the sheets and pillow. They weren't fragrant with dirt; they had a vanilla smell to them. The room was beautiful! I didn't want to move from my spot however, I forced myself up from my bed to unpack. I pulled the bag on my lap.  
In my bag, I had Quick's, Scarlett's, Daisuke's, and my clothing. I pulled them out on my bed and continued looking, I found the old box Daisuke gave me and I placed it on the night stand near my bed. Later I pulled my bottles out, I set the water next to the old box, and opened the plastic bottle of blood. I started to drink as a knock was at my door, I became startled and some of the blood dripped on the blanket.

"Damn it." I whispered. I frantically found a spot to hide the bottle and placed it under my bed with the cap on it tightly. "Coming!" I hollered. I got up running to the door and opened it, it was Logan. My heart rate quickened. What is he going to say to me..? "Uhm… Logan."

"Why are you here?.."

"I, uhm… My group died…"

"You killed them?" He gave me a look of suspicion, his nose flared as I guess he could smell the blood.

"Wha-.. No! I did not!" I yell at him with anger, I would never do that! How dare he.

"Ok.. So what happened?" His expression wasn't friendly..

"M.R.D scorpion killed them." I glared at him. I could tell he still had suspicion. "I met Abel and he saved me from a pansy named, Pyro... I was alone and people are out for me. I took Abel's invite to stay here."

"So you're going to leave without a word like you had with me? That boy likes you Shannon. I don't approve of you staying; you're going to hurt him." He glared at me and left, I looked down hurt. His worry I guess is right to happen. I did leave him in the late 1800s'. However, I had my reasons..  
I walked back to my room and slammed the door behind. Why did he have to be here?! I swiped the blood from under the bed and chugged it fiercely, trying to drown myself of the anger. When I was done with the bottle I looked down at it. Red residue was within the bottle.

"Now I gotta' rob a blood bank again.." I sighed. I capped the bottle and placed it in my backpack, keeping the bottle in just in case. I walked out of my door and went to Abel's. I needed company. I knocked and he opened it. "Hey." I said.

"Hi.. What were you and Logan talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Well.. Okay.. You need a shower. Let me show you the bathrooms." That would have offended me. I would have asked if 'I smell bad'. Yet, a shower in a real showering area seemed really nice. This place must have been what Daisuke wanted. As Abel showed me the room he opened the room and I walked in. "I'll get the clothes from your room and wash them. I'll get you a set as you wash. Don't worry I won't peek. Just keep the door unlocked and the curtain closed." He smiled.

"Okay. Thanks a lot.. Oh here, by the way." I handed him my room key. I smiled back, "Thank you Abel, a shower sounds great."

"Everything's in there, soap, shampoo, conditioner. Everything." I smiled at the thought of having these things to bathe with.

"Okay." Abel nodded and walked away to my room. I closed the door and went to the bathtub/shower. I looked puzzled at the tub. I never really worked one, however, I turned a knob and water rushed out the lower part. I pulled this thing on top of the faucet that the water rushed out of, the water changed to the top shower nozzle. The shower head had the water coming out. I felt stupid that I had to examine and test everything to know how it worked. I turned the knob side to side to the letters 'C' and 'H'. I guessed it was hot and cold. As I got the water warm, and comfortable, I stripped myself of my clothing, pulling the locket off and putting it with the clothes on the bathroom counter. I stepped into the bath tub and water rushed over the top of my head and down my slender and pale body. It felt wonderful. Everything of this house was just incredible!

~Abel's View~

I washed her clothing, noticing there was male items with in. Huh.., I thought to myself, must be her friend's. I walked to her room and folded her clothing neatly on the bed and looked through to find her a set. I found a button up shirt and a pair of shorts. I threw in a pair of underwear and well… a bra. I felt embarrassed picking these items up however, she needs them. I grabbed the clothing and started down the hallway to the bathroom, when I was near the room, I heard Shannon curse. I turned the knob and thought I'd ask if something was wrong. I opened the door and closed it behind me, as I looked up; I saw a pale upper half of a woman's body appearing through the curtain. It was Shannon picking up a bar of soap; her body was slender and beautiful. Her body also had wisp like markings, it didn't distract me from her body though. Even breasts had a perfect shape and size as her body did. I was a deer caught in headlights. I blushed deeply seeing her pick up the soap and viewing her cleavage. I tried looking away however, I couldn't. When Shannon straightened up, she jumped seeing me.

"Oh my god! Abel! Turn away!" Shannon hid her body behind the curtain. Holding to the soap, it slipped from her hands. She cursed again.

"I- I can't!" My face was red as I frantically looked around the room trying to avoid seeing Shannon. In the end I couldn't. "Just here." I quickly placed the clothing on the counter and shot out of the bathroom. I closed the door and I breathed quickly. I just saw Shannon naked.. This made me smile. I saw a girl naked. Awesome. My hands were shaking though. I was embarrassed but in the end.. It was totally worth it.

~Shannon's View~

My face was beat red, he saw me naked! My heart pounded up against my chest, the event was like.. What the hell happened? I laughed embarrassed. I found the soap at my feet and picked it up to finish the showering. When I rinsed off, I turned the shower off, and stepped out. I then threw on what Abel brought me. I slipped on the undergarments and looked through the clothes and putting them on as well. He brought me the button up was a white blouse I had for a long time. It was form fitting and comfortable, it's length was at my upper mid thigh. I slipped on the worn blue shorts, the shirt covered the shorts. I towel dried my hair and pulled a brush through it. Besides getting seen naked, the shower, and everything would be like a day at the spa, if I ever had one. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom with my dirty clothes in hand. I walk to my room quickly, trying to avoid Abel's face or being. I went to my door and turned the knob… It wouldn't budge..  
"Damn it. I didn't get the key back.." I sighed and reluctantly turned to Abel's door. Before knocking I prepared myself before I look at him and get embarrassed. I then knocked after a good deep breath. The door opened. My heart pounded.

"Oh. Hi." Abel looked me up and down and blushed. "Sorry about uhm.. Earlier. I swore I wasn't being a perv."

"Oh, it's ok.. I dropped the soap and well.. The situation happened."

"At least it wasn't in prison."

"Huh?" I said and Abel chuckled.

"Nothing." He smiled.

"Can I have my key..? I need it."

"Oh! Uhm, sure. Here." He went through his pockets and grabbed a key and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He replied. I turned and unlocked my door and closed it behind me. I threw the dirty clothes on the floor and saw my clothes folded on the bed. I went to a shirt that was folded neatly, it was Quick Shot's, I picked it up and sniffed it. It smelled luxurious. Only if he was here.. He'd like it too. I lingered in thought for awhile before snapping out and pulled the clothing off. I moved it in the dressed drawers and I plopped into my new bed. The bed was so nice, I laid with my hands and legs spread out on the bed. I breathed relaxed and within seconds, I fell into a deep, wonderful, sleep with a small smile.


	8. Kitty Thinks I'm Pretty?

I woke up to a loud noise on my door. I sat up in my bed tired and waited if there really was. Then

seconds later, it happened again. I sighed and looked at the clock on my night stand. It was midnight.

_What now?_ I got out of my comfortable bed and went to the door, again unwillingly. I yawned before

opening the door unwillingly. No one was there. I then closed my door and turned away, in a step a loud

bang happen. I turned around and opened the door. No one. Damn kids, I grumbled. I looked up and

down the hall and saw nothing, then from a wall I saw a man that looked sixteen run down the hall. He

smiled and I walked into the hall in front of him. I sighed; I'm not up for a joke. As the kid sped up to me

I shot my hand at his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground by an inch. I looked up at him tired, "Let

me sleep, please. Kid, I'm not up for jokes so go to bed." I dropped him to the floor and he disappeared.

_What?.. He was a clone._ I turned around to see the real person; he held a balloon filled with liquid. He

threw it at me and it smelled of dirt and blood.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled at the boy, he snickered. 

"Suck on that you bat." Oh I had it with this ignorant child. He woke me up and threw a dirt balloon at

me. I was in front of his face at the blink of an eye, I smiled back. I pulled his shirt collar to me, making

his face close to mine. 

"Wanna' run that by me again?" 

"What…?" His eyes widened then they relaxed. "You do like living in dirt and drinking blood? It was a

welcoming gift." He laughed as I realized he was showing off as I smelled another scent in the distance. I

laughed, "Wrong answer!" I punched him in the gut and let go of my hold on him. He fell to his knees

and coughed. I kneeled down to his eyes."I think this is a gift of 'shut the hell up'." I smiled and stood up

as I faced the smell, a girl was there. "Please don't wake me up like this. If you simply don't like me here,

knock on my door ,and tell me.. Oh, Sorry for your friend..." I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed. I

sort of let my anger out in a bad way. The girl nodded quickly and wearily went to her friend and picked

him up. They walked out slowly however as quickly as possible. I went to the bathroom shortly to clean

up. As I splashed my face with water, I frowned. No one really likes me after all... Huh... No wonder, I gut

punch whoever is rude to me. I decided to lock the door before a person walked in seeing me naked

again. I turned the water in the tub and thought I'd soak in the bath instead of shower. When the bath

was warm, I pulled my soaked clothing off as fast as possible, the smell started to burn my nose since it

was so strong. I stepped into the bath and laid down in it, relaxing my body, and sighing with relief. To

be honest, the bath was better than the shower. It was so relaxing and nice. It was something I never

experienced. I washed my long deep red hair, then used the soap to wash my body; moving over my

stomach with the pale markings, then sliding the bar over my legs and arms. When I was done, I just laid

there with my eyes closed.. 

Whispers came to a close distance. Two people where in the room. 

"Hey, is she dead…?" Whispered one. 

"I dunno.. Looks like it. The water is a reddish hue… Dude! Look at the markings! Man, this chick is decked out with tattoos." 

"Hey, wait. Her chest is moving.. She's alive." 

"Let's poke it." My eyes fluttered open and to find two people over me. I fell asleep in the bath tub. One was a fourteen year old girl and the other seemed fifteen, male. 

"Oh my god! She's up!" The girl squeaked. 

"Nice rack.." The boy said monotone. I took in what was happening and then sat up covering my chest. 

"What are you doing in here!?" I yelled. 

"The door was locked, we waited two hours, no noised, and we wanted to see what was up. Then we saw you." The boy informed pointing at me in the last sentence.  
"Sorry." The girl apologized. 

"No, I'm sorry." I blushed as I spoke to the two, naked. "But,… can you leave, I need to get changed.." 

The girl looked on the ground at my clothing, "You want me to clean those...? They are really dirty..." The hospitality they both showed was surprising… They seemed to not know my name and just called me 'girl'. 

"Oh, Uhm… If you'd like. My room is 666 if you are going to…" The girl smiled, it seemed like doing clothes was a hobby for her. 

"So what's your name?" Asked the boy as the girl gathered my clothing. 

"Uhm… Shannon.." 

"Oh! The new girl.. Nice tats by the way." 

"Oh… thanks." They weren't tattoos but I didn't want to tell them. "Yeah, can you leave now…?" 

"Oh yeah! Sorry, we'll chat later." The girl shot me a smile, it was pretty on her. She grabbed the boy's hand and clothes and pulled him through the door; they seeped through, and disappeared. I sighed contently, finally they were gone... Well… So long for Abel being the only one seeing me naked…  
As I climbed out of the tub, prunie as I may add, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, I never did this before but I did the wrapping like I saw the girls on T.V. I was satisfied with how it turned out. In away the towel and shower and just everything made me feel like a 'normal' human girl. Not just some dirty girl who feels vampiric... I walked out of the bathroom and went to my room. I held the towel up afraid of it falling down or loosening itself. I opened my door and walked to the clothing I placed in the dresser, while walking I stepped on something. I looked down to find Daisuke's locket, I picked it up and pulled it on quickly. I can't believe I was without it!  
Continuing my way to the dresser I picked up one of Scarlett's shirts, it was black and it had holes with fish net patching it up. They were purposely put there. When she first got it, I questioned it, now I love the look. I grabbed her deep blue shorts and rummaged around to find Quick Shot's fingerless gloves. I whipped my findings out and threw them on my bed, I wiggled into my undergarments and then the skin tight hole shirt. I then slid into Scarlett's short shorts and Quick's gloves. I felt better than I did wearing my clothing. I had everything they had on, Scarlett's clothing, Quick's gloves, and Daisuke's locket. I smiled a sad smile. Only if they were here, I thought. In a way I hated to be alive because, I was living the life they wanted. I pulled my boots on and then a knock came wildly at my door and I opened it to find Abel. 

"Wha-?" He grabbed my hand whisking me out into the hallway, "Hey wait!" I pulled back getting my short sleeved trench coat from my room, Abel grabbed my hand again and ran down the hall as I struggled to pull the coat on. "What's going on?!" The suddenness worried me. 

"Lunch time. We have to be there before anyone else does." He looked back at me and smiled, "The place has to feed a lot of people so it's best to get there as early as possible."  
As we arrived at the lunch area and I looked around. The room was tall and large. It could fit a lot of people. 

"So do we sit here...?" I looked back from the surrounding and looked and Abel curiously. 

"No, this is for the class mates." 

"Aren't you in school." 

"I have a few classes however since I am with the x-men. They let me sit with them... I'll have a place for you at the table by me." He moved forward in the short line, in seconds the short line turned to a large line. It was astonishing seeing it. 

"So, I'll meet the tree house club?.." 

"Yep." 

The food we grabbed was things I hadn't had for like.. Ever. They had a variety of things. From grilled cheese to fried fish. I had steak, it was medium rare and it looked tender. On the side was A1 sauce and some veggies and fruit with a salad. I had a dr. pepper in one hand. Abel had a huge plate full of food. A sandwich, potatoes, chicken. The kid had the appetite of a five hundred pound man. 

"Enough for you?" I asked with a giggle. 

"Oh, yeah. Ha, dieting?" He looked at my plate with a smile. 

"Eh.. No I am not. I'm trying to not be rude." He laughed. 

"Take as much as you want! No one will care." I didn't take more, I was okay with what I had. 

We both walked into another room, it had a long beautiful table with wooden chairs at the side. An extra one was there as Abel promised. I sat in my chair and placed my food in front of me, Abel did the same. I looked around the table to find people staring at me. One was a big furry blue guy, one had these sunglasses on. It was odd since he was inside. I didn't question him on it. A thin, blonde girl looked to me blankly. I felt uncomfortable with the gazes and just looked down at my food. I still felt some of them looking at me. I began to eat slowly. Abel seemed comfortable with everything. More people entered the room. An old man come in and he, I guessed, Professor X. He was a pleasant looking man and didn't seem threatening. Then a girl darted in the room, going through the wall. It was Kitty. When she walked to a seat near Abel she gave me an un-approving look. She didn't like the fact of me sitting near Abel. She began eating and when she wasn't, she was chit chatting with Abel. She was bouncy and flirty, a big smile flashing at him. He spoke back however; his attention was really on me. This made Kitty glare at me. I shrugged it off. Finally another member joined the room... It was Logan. My face fell to my plate as he sat near the Professor. He didn't give me a glance till the Professor began to speak to me. 

"So, Shannon, how are you enjoying your stay?" Everyone stopped eating and looked at me. Their faces held no expression except for Kitty's. Her face was disgruntled still. 

"Well.. Uhm… I met two kids... They were, Uhm.. Very nice." I couldn't help but remember those other two kids throwing a balloon at me. 

"So you're enjoying your stay?" 

"I guess so." I looked down at my plate again, still uncomfortable by the staring. 

"Well.. If you're not, I am sorry." 

"No. It's fine. This is great for me. You have a beautiful home. I love it..." I frowned, it was very true. It was so beautiful. I couldn't help but think of my comrades. 

"I'd like to talk to you and Abel after lunch. Well… if your fine with It." 

"Oh, no. I'll see you. You let me stay so I owe you." I pulled a piece of steak into my mouth, it was delicious. After I swallowed, I complimented on the food. It had no taste of dirt or bugs, so it was amazing.  
Abel nudged me and started to talk. Kitty got irritated and got up with her plate and walk off. She grumbled a couple things like 'bitch' or 'stupid blood sucker'. The last word was unclear however it didn't matter. The insults are old and predictable. When I was done eating, I waited for Abel. The Professor left the lunch room giving me a warm smile. I am glad that I found people that were so nice to me. Finally Abel finished eating and got up with his plate in one hand, he grabbed my plate while he was at it. "Abel, you don't have to do that." 

"Oh, it's okay, really." He insisted and I allowed him. He left our plates at a table near where we received our food. After so, we went to Professor's office. 

"I wonder what he's going to say..." Abel whispered to me. 

"Yeah me too…" As we neared the door, he knocked. Professor welcomed us in and we went to chair and sat in front of his desk. 

"Welcome you two." He smiled. I smiled shyly back. 

"Thanks." I said. 

"I am sorry for how others are treating you. It's very ignorant to treat you such a way... They are like you and they should understand how you feel." 

"No, it's okay. I'm use to it." I smiled softly. 

"No it's not... Shannon. You deserve respect from others as they received it from the rest. I understand that you lost your friends just a couple days back, correct?" The question startled me. He looked into my mind? 

"Oh, uhm, yes... I have… I didn't kill them, I swear." My eyes were pleading and I needed him to trust me on it. 

"I know you didn't. I know your abilities as well. You're quite a strong one." 

"Yeah, well. People hate it." 

"Well, they need to understand that you're not going to hurt them." I crossed my arms. Tried convincing in the 1800s', didn't work out. I was almost hanged and burned by some cowboys. 

"Yeah, well, how?" I asked. 

"Well… be friendly and non threatening. I heard of the incident of the balloon and you punching a kid in the abdomen. You need to not do that as much..." I looked down embarrassed. Abel looked at me. 

"Whoa what...?" 

"Long story... Tell you later." I simply said to him. 

"Okay..."  
"Well..." The Professor cleared his throat. "You need to stay here; I hear you had a close encounter with an old pupil of mine. Pyro." 

"You heard?" I asked. 

"Yes.. So you need to be here to strengthen you skills. I know you've been alive for a long time and have plenty of skill, however, it's not bad to practice once in a while." 

"I won't mind that at all, Professor." All his words he picked out, I guess he wasn't trying to offend me. I never really…. You can say, practiced all that much in life, sadly. 

"Okay great. I'll ask you to be in here again when I need you two." Abel and I began to rise. 

"Oh, Abel... Take care of her..." Professor gave Abel a smile. Abel replied with a smile. 

"Will do sir..." In a way I felt like a child. Like, I couldn't take care of myself. I sighed and walked out of the room with Abel behind me. When at the stair case, Abel stopped following. "Hey, go ahead. I'll catch up later." 

"Okay?" I was curious... He walked off another direction. My urges told me to follow and so I did, quietly, and stealthy. I hid behind pillars, walls, one after another until I saw him go up to Kitty. Her foot tapped impatiently. 

"What's your problem Kitty?" Abel asked sternly, "At lunch you were really rude." 

"Well, why should I show that girl respect?!" She crossed her arms. 

"She's the guest." 

"So what? She's evil, gross, and a murderer. No one likes her. Why do you even like her!? She's just an outcast. She drinks blood and she just kil-" 

"Shut up Kitty! You're ridiculous. Watch what you say! Kitty, you're just unbelievable. You're just a stuck up bitch because I won't go out with you. You just don't like her because you think she's prettier than you…" My eye twitched lightly. _Prettier...?" _Kitty, just shut the hell up and stop being such an obsessive girl." Abel left Kitty in shock and hurt. "Your such a child...", Mumbled Abel as he walked to the stair case and up. I stepped out and my eyes followed him. He defended me…? Wow... I felt someone walk behind me and tap my shoulder. I turned slowly and it was the girl that Abel yelled at. She poked my chest, trying to intimidate me. 

"Shannon, you better not fucking hurt him... If you do, you'll be in a world of hurt. I guarantee it." She glared at me and turned. I didn't respond nor did I have an expression. I looked at her blankly. She didn't threaten me so she's only kidding herself. She walked away confidently and tall. I then went to the stair and headed up. I went to Abel's room and knocked. 

"Come in." I did as he said. I waved silently. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." I pulled on a fake smile that'd fooled everyone. 

"Don't try lying. I can tell your feeling horrible." 

I frowned, "How?" 

"I can feel your feelings." He smiled lightly. Damn. That's nice. Now I have to learn to lie with my feelings. How the hell do I do that? One thing is for sure… I know why he mentioned the whole "pretty" comment. Kitty really thought I was. 

"Just don't worry about it okay?" 

"Please, tell me." I ignored him and he sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me." 

"I don't have to say anything of myself." I said simply looking off. 

"I just want to know. I am worried." 

"Yeah, whatever. Heard that one before." I mumbled. Why was I acting like this…? I saw and heard what he told Kitty. Why am I lashing out..? 

"I do though." There's still a side of me that says 'don't believe a word he says' while the other speaks the opposite. I said nothing, for I didn't know what to say. I looked down and left quietly. I heard him get up yet I was unsure if he was getting up for me. However, I didn't care. 


	9. Tyrell

REVIEW TO GET MORE!! I WONT CONTINUE UNLESS I GET REVIEWS!

* * *

In the hall a child-like boy walked by. He had sandy brown hair and was somewhat tan.

"Hey kid." I spoke out to him, he looked my way and smiled. It was welcoming and I smiled back, "Do you know where this place keeps the drinks? Like soda or anything?" The boy vanished into mist and it trailed to me and stopped, he reappeared and held to my hand. He pulled me to the stair case.

"Yes, ma." The kid called me mom…? I stifled a laugh raising an eyebrow at him. I followed him, holding his hand. He looked back with a smile and led me to two large metal doors that looked like a restaurant's kitchen doors. They even had two rounded windows. The child pushed the door open and showed me a large refrigerator. "These are the cold ones." He smiled. "Don't tell anyone we got these okay?" He whispered, trying to act sneaky.

Joining his act I kneeled to his view and whispered back,"Okay... I won't." I loved this kid instantly. His act was fun making me smile. He opened the fridge and pulled out three sodas. Why three? I even asked only to get a 'If one of us wants another' response. I shrugged and agreed.

I grabbed the sodas, "So how can we get on the roof of this place?" The view must be amazing!

The kid grabbed my coat and pulled me out of the room. He laughed, "That's easy. We can get on the roof here." He pulled me up the stair running at a slow speed. I nearly tripped by his rushing on the stairs. After we were at the far end, we went up a small staircase to meet a door. It must be the roof's entrance door. The boy tried opening the door and it was locked. I frowned, a bit disappointed that we couldn't get through. The small boy looked to me and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry ma. I'll get us through." He grabbed my hand and this weird feeling went through me. I was materializing into mist as he did as well. His mist pulled me through the door and we materialized back to our solid form. We were outside in the sun. It was beautiful as I thought it would have. Trees everywhere and a blue sky above us with the smell of outside were just as wonderful. The kid walked to the side of the building and sat, dangling his legs off the edge. I joined him and let my feet dangle off too. I handed to the kid a soda and I grabbed one too. I didn't open it yet.

"So what's your name kid?" I asked and looked over to him. He was struggling to open it.

"It's Tyrell. But ... Ma, can you open this for me. My fingers hurt now." He handed the soda to me and I popped it open. I handed it back.

"Here."

"Thanks, Ma."  
"My name is Shannon actually." I laughed.

"Can I call you 'Shan'?"

I smiled softly to him, "Yeah you can." The boy looked to my face worried.

"Will you tell anyone that we've been up here? I'd get in trouble if you do. So please, Shan?" He was whispering again and his eyes and mouth formed a puppy dog face that anyone would be stunned by the cuteness.

"I won't. I pinky promise." I whispered back and shook pinkies with him. We talked about simple things and giggled and laughed. I talked about how cats are to be cats and dogs to be dogs. 'Dogs just are the boy looking animal and cats are the girly', I told him speaking his childish language. He asked of my childhood. I lied to him saying it was wonderful, I did tell him what my mother looked like; at least the battered woman in my dream, well without the blood and hurt. My fake childhood consisted of a well groomed family and well paid. I had a great life supposedly. After my story, the boy never asked any of why I was here. The boy, however, told me of his story. His family was murdered like mine might have been. His story was sad and depressing, yet the boy's smile. Never faded. "You're a good kid, Tyrell." I ruffled his hair. I looked softly at him with a small smile. He smiled brilliantly back.

"Thanks, Shan. I love you." The boy latched onto my waist hugging me. My eyes widened stunned. He... Loves me…? I patted and rubbed his back.

"I love you too, Tyrell." I smiled though. His embrace was frail and small, yet it was full of love, and warmth. The door behind us opened slowly. I could smell the air, it was Able. The boy lifted from his embrace and saw Abel as well.

"Well. I gotta go Shan. Bye! I'll see you later!" Tyrell got up and ran off waving his little arm in the air. I waved shyly back smiling. Able patted the kid's head and walked to me. He sat where the boy did. I looked at my un-opened soda.

"Hey."

"Hi. So ... You okay?" He asked. His voice tried to seem cool yet it had a hint of worry.

"I am fine." I passed Abel the spare soda. I glanced over to him and smiled. I lifted my hand up and used my index finger, I nailed the mouth vent and it opened. Abel gave me a smile and saw what I did. He moved his hand near the can and snapped. His soda opened.

"Nice trick." I said laughing a bit.

"Not so bad yourself." He smiled and we both sipped our drinks.

"So... I have a question if you don't mind."  
"Sure... Shoot." I looked at my drink.

"Where you upset because of this house or your friends... What was it?" He looked over to me. He had glasses on as I looked back.

"I guess everything. It all happened so fast. With my friends and all... This house wasn't it. I expected some of the things to be how it is and I am fine with it. However, why are you wearing glasses…?"

"Oh... Uhm... I wear contacts. Professor had special contacts made for me to heighten my powers and make using them easier on me… Besides this, what were your friends like?" He asked a touchy thing but I guess it's okay to tell him. I didn't want them to disappear so I guess their clothes and items and me are what they have left to prove they did exist.

"Well…, like we did now. Open our can differently is what me and my friends did. Scarlett. The other female of the group, she participated though she complained how stupid it was. She even asked me why I did it. She made me see superior to everyone else..., though she did have a snot attitude." I laughed. "Once one of the guys, Quick Shot, he blinked and made his soda launch a hundred yards. We laughed at his loss. Daisuke or Lion, he was Japanese yet he was half Dutch. He spoke and had the language; it was weird to have that. When you see an Asian you expect the tone of one. He opened his can normally usually. Once he just ripped the top off."

"That's creative." Able smiled.

"Yeah… Having soda was usually in celebration. We had to steal them. So for special occasions we stole the best soda. The international soda. I liked Italy's soda. It came in a big glass bottle that looked like wine. It was so good. Cost ten dollars or more but who cares, we just stole it." I shrugged and took a big gulp of soda.

"Sorry."

"Why apologize for stealing. Say sorry to the people we stole from." I laughed and gave him a curious smile.  
"I'm sorry that you had to steal."

"Why..? We didn't have the money. Stealing is fun too. Gets your adrenalin rushing. Plus it keeps me and well my group alive." Well when they were alive.

"Well… Just saying."

I laughed, "Well... Quick Shot, god he had awful jokes. Daisuke dunked his head in a dirty filled trash bin for one once. Now... The dunking, that was funny. He jokes made you laugh with the whole 'that's so not funny and why are you even saying this' laugh... Daisuke he made fun of me a lot. Scarlett, she seemed to hate me but she feared me. She didn't leave however; maybe she was just using me for protection." I sighed. I missed them all. Talking about them made my heart ache a bit.

"They seemed to love you... Scarlett I just think she's just kind of prissy like that but I think she might have liked you too." Abel gave me another grin.

"Yeah... I noticed their love to me when it was too late." I frowned at my drink and then chugged it all. I was tired of seeing the can and then crushed it till it was into shards of aluminum. Abel said nothing but looked at the shards. His face, I couldn't tell what he felt.

"I saw that you met Tyrell."

"Yeah," I looked at Abel, "He called me ma. Why?"

"He has the ability to see age auras. Since you are older than 100 years old, he called you ma... Surprises me though, he would've called you grandma. I guess your aura said younger." He laughed, "If he called you mom you'd be in your thirties, since it was ma, you're about in your late teen years or in your early twenties. I know 'cause he calls me Da, or pa."

"Oh. I like him... He's a sweet kid..."

"Yeah he is, isn't he..?." He smiled. "He's a very optimistic kid. Don't think he's ignorant or naïve. He actually is not. He went through a lot and Tyrell knows."

"What a little camper." I said. I felt kind of sad yet relieved. He went through a lot. I know but he's coping with it. That is what relieves me.

" Yeah. Poor kid. Saw his mother's death. His father killed her and he then killed himself. Tyrell doesn't even know why." Abel looked down; he obviously had grief for him. "No one does." I glanced at Abel, his voice was sorrow. I touched his back and rubbed it. He looked over to me and pulled me into a hug. He held me tightly by the waist. His body was so warm and his smell was so sweet. He held me strongly. I wasn't so much shocked anymore so much as sad. I felt I could trust him but I just didn't know. I held him back, I didn't hold him tightly as he did with me, however I did hold him to me. "Oh sorry..." Abel slowly rose from me. I smiled.

"Don't be. He seems like a brother to you."

"Yeah. It is like that. He is like a brother to me." We both exchanged smiles. "Well we should get going. We shouldn't be out here very long."

"Why?" I asked curious.

"We'll have an announcement soon."

"Ah…" We both rose and started walking back in the building together.

"By who?.."

"Professor."

"Of course." I laughed.

"Duh." He laughed with me.


End file.
